New York State of Mind
by juliwulie829
Summary: Emily and Katie are living the good life in NYC. Katie's best friend Effy comes to visit and brings a friend along with her. *Surprise, surprise* The friend just so happens to be a headstrong blonde that sends Emily to cloud nine for the next couple of weeks. What will happen when it's time for the blonde beauty to leave? (Don't own skins)


**A/N: I'm gonna be one of those cool kids and start a completely new story while still having others to continue :D Which could either be a good thing or bad… Hopefully good, anyway, this idea I've had floating around and actually wrote a while back, only to delete it, but I'm going based off what I can remember and just going with it. So with out further delay, I don't own skins, blah, blah, blah, I only withhold an obsession with the actresses. Especially Kat and Kaya. Oh and Meg's Instagram, if you don't follow her you are missing out big time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Emily POV**

I wake up to a pillow smacking me in the face and the shrill sound of my sister's voice echoing off the walls of my bedroom. "Get up bitch! They'll be here soon!" She says, stomping into my room and opening the curtains, allowing the crisp sunlight to enter my room, I open my eyes and look out into the cold winter day, the sky the shade of blue that is more than just breathtaking, it's awe inspiring.

"Who are they?" I ask, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting.

"Effy and her friend from Uni, apparently she can make friends that aren't me." Katie says a bit annoyed, walking around my room like a mother, picking up all the scattered clothes and dirty dishes. "They should be here soon, she texted me saying the flight landed about a half hour ago, she was waiting for a cab and then by the time she gets here…" Katie says trailing off as she walked out of my room.

So here's the run down, Katie and I are twins, and we've been living in New York City for the past five or six years now, our friend, Effy, well more Katie's friend than mine, is coming to visit us for the first time since we've moved here. After Uni, Katie decided to move here to work on Broadway, she's a director, the best job for her in my opinion. So after my mum practically threw me out of the house for being gay, Katie decided to pack up with me and we moved here, thankfully Katie was good at what she did and it wasn't hard for her connections in London to get her a good job here. So she works and brings in most of the cash while I take freelance photos. I make good money doing what I do, don't get me wrong, it helps pay my share of the bills, but Katie holds the fort. So here we are, just a week or two until Christmas and Effy and some friend is visiting. I'm pretty sure she's staying for the holiday but with Katie, you never know. I'd leave if she weren't my sister and keeping a roof over my head.

"Emily! Get done you bitch!" Katie's voice echoes through the room again.

"I'm going, I'm going." I say, sitting on the edge of my bed, before standing up and looking out the window. Our apartment has a beautiful view of Central Park West, which translates to having money, essentially. Although a bitch 99% of the time, Katie can be sweet the other 1%, just incase any one wanted to know. The 1% translating to her not going crazy that I don't have a proper job, but hey, it pays well when it needs to.

"Get the door Em!" I hear Katie shout from somewhere in the apartment. I just throw on a hoodie for the time being, not really trying to dress to impress if it's Effy and a friend, I don't really care enough to look perfect, but at least I am presentable. I mean, sweats and a hoodie is presentable, right?

"Emily!" Effy shouts, throwing her arms around me in a bit hug before I can fully answer the door.

"Hi Ef." I mumble into her shoulder. Effy has always been Katie's friend, and strictly that. Yeah we were nice when we were together, but most of the time we really didn't hang out unless Katie was involved as well.

"Where is she?" Effy asks, looing over my shoulder, only for her to run over screaming the second Katie rounded the corner.

"Christ." I hear someone say from beside me. I turn to see the most amazing pair of blue eyes I've ever seen. The reminded me very much of the crisp winter sky on a bright day. That shade of blue that cane be described as anything really. Either way, they are very hypnotic.

"You okay?" I ask shyly. "Here let me." I say helping her with not only her bags but also Effy's.

"Thank you. By the looks of it, you're Emily?" She says a bit confident.

"That's correct. And you are?" I ask, closing the door behind us before leading her to the guest room.

"Naomi." She says quietly.

"Well Naomi, this is where you'll be for the next few days." I say opening the door widely to the spare room just across the hall from mine. I walk in to see my dog, Zeus, laying in the middle of the large queen sized bed. "Zeus! Get down!" I say clapping my hands together, startling him enough to jump from the bed and trot into my room. "Sorry, this door is usually always closed, Katie must have forgot to close it all the way." I say embarrassed.

"It's fine. He kind of looked like my dog at home. His name is Buff." She says throwing herself onto the bed.

"Oh. Well I apologize either way. Um, I guess I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything just ask. I'm across the hall." I say pointing towards my room.

"Thank you Emily." She says through a yawn, only to smile a couple seconds later.

"You're welcome." I say smiling back, walking out the room and closing the door behind me as I leave.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick opener. The chapters will be longer than this so don't worry. Let me know what you think. If I actually had this saved from when I originally wrote it, it would be a lot better. But for now this is good enough right? My other stories will still be updated as regularly as possible, in fact, a 'Little Things' chapter will be up shortly (the next couple of days). Love? Hate? Do what you lovely people do :)**


End file.
